1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a high concentration functional material gel composition and effective delivery composition thereof. More specifically, the present invention relates to a high concentration functional material gel composition comprising a small organic molecule having at least one of a carbonyl group and at least one of an isolated hydroxyl group from the carbonyl group as a defined mandatory element holding and delivering amounts of functional materials. This is achieved without depending on employing additional incompatible materials in the functional composition, including for example inorganic salts, polymers, absorbents petroleum waxes, and paraffin hydrocarbons.
2. Description of the Related Art
The related art involves a conventional small organic functional material composition, hereinafter referred to broadly as a functional composition, is most likely liquid or oil because the composition contains substantially all small (low weight) organic molecules, which have a molecular weight of less than approximately 500 and which have a lower melting point than an ambient temperature range, namely a melting point lower than about 4 C. Ambient temperatures are suggested to be between about 10 C/50 F to about 38 C/100 F with a normal average of approximately 25° C./77 F as a conventional room temperature.
Conventionally related functional material compositions also comprise single molecules, in other word, monomers.
One popular small molecular functional composition is an aromatic functional composition which has a variety of benefits and functions. For example, an aromatic functional composition may provide a pleasant sensation; enhance mood; cover (or mask) for a bad odor, and organoleptically neutralize (or quench) mal-odor, including urine odors and unpleasant odors like “musty-odors” and “garbage-origin” odor; or to control growth of microorganisms.
Another small molecular functional composition is a cleaning functional composition to remove greasy materials including a variety of oils, glue, gum, paint, and dirt.
There are a few contradictions between an aromatic functional composition and target objects. For example, when applied, an aromatic functional composition to enhance and improve mood quickly disappears from the range of a human organoleptic system because of its volatile characteristics—it can no longer be smelled. For example, sprayed aromatic functional compositions applied over cat litter to control mal-odor from waste is superficial and only a temporary solution to cover the urine odor because the urine odor is continuously generated by and emerging from the litter until removed. A mal-odor from a mold on a wall is persistent until the mold is physically or chemically removed. A mal-odor from deteriorating food in garbage is persistent until the garbage is cleaned. A mal-odor from the water system like toilet or sewage is persistent because of frequent uses and continuously supplied mal-odor-source, i.e. urine, and fills up its proximity. Thus, simple covering odors are ineffective.
No practical functional composition or system is disclosed to control effectively, constantly and on-demand such mal-odors in between a human organoleptic system and a mal-odor source, to deliver easily mood enhancing function on-demand to the user; or to remove easily and clean a variety of both oily and water soluble deposits, dirt and taints without giving adverse and/or harmful effect, including mal-odor, irritation and toxicity.
Although there are systems such as fragrance sprays and scented candles that may provide a short-lived result, none is fully effective and satisfactory, or long lasting to provide neutralizing urinal odor when used because the conventional methods have inherent drawbacks.
One drawback is that the fragrance is dispersed broadly, without considering mal-odor emerging direction. Additionally as a concern a human organoleptic system adapts easily and quickly any odor. In other word, even excessively-used fragrances are useless to control mal-odor after several applications due to loss of organoleptic sensation.
On the other hand, it is well known that fragrance oils may change and/or enhance moods. For example, a lavender scent may provide a relaxed mood and a citrus scent may provide an exciting mood. To receive such affects the closer smelling using portable personal type composition, the more efficient can be obtained and the less fragrance in the environment is needed without wasting aromatic functional materials.
Another mal-odor source is wet and muddy and watery areas filled with such rotten materials, microorganism, garbage, food staffs and waste materials including urine or stool. The mal-odors from these sources are strong and persistent. Nevertheless one of the best temporary methods to cover such mal-odors is to simply apply a quenching substance—the detriment being the need for constant reapplication that has here to for remained unrecognized.
One example used in a water system is sublime chemicals, naphthalene and camphor that have very strong unpleasant odor and are considered toxic and carcinogenic. Another example used in a water system is a solid crystalline toilet-ball generally comprising surfactants and fragrances—unfortunately these types of crystalline balls cannot be left in the water because they dissolve in the water and quickly drain.
A cat litter and a urinal pot that are popular in homes and medical facilities are strong mal-odor sources. One example used in a cat litter is disclosed in US Patent 2007-0181071, the entire contents of which are herein fully incorporated by reference, which uses gypsum and soda ash which is inorganic and incompatible material with organic molecules and fragrance materials. In addition, in-house testing with soda or sodium bicarbonate may worsen urine odor via chemical reaction.
An aromatic functional composition is generally oil or liquid that is the most difficult form to be carried and control in a dispersion rate. Shimizu et. al. JP Laid-Open Patent JP2002065820, the entire contents of which are fully incorporated herein by reference, discloses an oily gelled aromatic composition using 12-hydroxystearic acid, paraffin wax, fatty acid amide or substituted urea compound and volatile hydrocarbon to make a gel aromatic composition or fragrance. Shimizu's composition includes at least biodegradable non-sustainable paraffin waxes and more importantly VOC suspected hydrocarbons.
Mori and Ochi, JP Laid-Open Patent JP61012613, the entire contents of which are fully incorporated herein by reference, discloses a gelatinous aromatic composition including 12-hydroxystearic acid and a relatively volatile paraffinic oily perfume, wherein paraffinic oily perfume comprises lower boiling point paraffin (petroleum hydrocarbon) and aromatic materials.
An all-purpose cleaner is becoming more and more critical to increase quality of life, e.g. hygienic quality of life to prevent a variety of diseases. A traditional way for cleaning dirt, especially oily dirt is to use surfactant. Wherever a large amount of water is available and it is appropriately drained into the sewage, the traditional cleaning method will work to clean the dirt. However, water cannot be applied always or is not practical in a variety of dirty objects, e.g. electric appliances and electronic apparatus.
Traditionally, volatile organic compounds or solvents, including toluene, xylene and limonene, even halogenated compounds in dry cleaning, have been used to remove oily dirt, including exhaust pollutants, wet paint, candle waxes, motor oil and oil base glue. All these solvents are considered neurotoxic (act as a neurotoxin) and/or carcinogenic and environmentally harmful materials under VOC (volatile organic compound) regulation. Accordingly, these are restricted and controlled substances to be used on human. In addition, these solvents have strong intolerable unpleasant odor and/or mal-odor, and cause nausea and headache.
A few fatty acid esters, including non-volatile isopropyl myristate (IPM) and dioctylate, have also solvation ability with resolving organic molecules as described above. DE Patent 4,136,811, the entire contents of which is herein fully incorporated by reference, discloses the formulation of a skin cleanser to remove paint on a hand including IPM and alcohol that is volatile and considered also health hazardous. All these small molecular cleaning functional materials are in liquid form and all are either sprayed or applied with cloth or brush. Any liquid form cleaner application has a few serious common drawbacks. These drawbacks include spreading and quickly and widely over the target object and dripping from the target object to cause secondary taints, while cleaning such an old label on a bottle or a poster glued on the wall. In addition, any liquid form requires a special handling and not considered portable. DE '811 did not provide any gel form.
One commercial gel product having IPM is being sold on line http://www.getspfx.com/IPM-Gel.asp, but does not disclose any detail but non-used gel agents Carbosil and TS100 inorganic silica acid base gel agent and to be applied to mouth and eye to remove chewing gum. Another reference GB Patent 2,400,374, the entire contents of which are incorporated fully by reference, is a liquid chewing gum remover containing 50% of D-limonene considered as VOC.
Another drawback of these organic solvent cleaning composition is that the composition cannot remove water soluble taint, including starch base glue and many residual food staff, including carbohydrates, amino acids, and salts. Accordingly, it is considered not all-purpose cleaner and is among those compositions that are not responsive to the concerns resolved by the present invention.